


Almost Happy

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So once again I had too many Cophine feelings and this fic was actually a dream I had and I couldn’t help but share it. Sorry!!! Cosima POV. Much sadness, mentions blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Happy

You close the exam room door behind you and immediately break out into the biggest smile you’ve had in weeks. It’s finally happened, you’ve finally found it: a cure! You close your eyes for a moment to replay what just happened in the room - Ethan going over the latest test results, Scott grinning his dorky grin the whole time, the feeling of complete relief that you have your life back.

You open your eyes and begin to walk swiftly down the hall. You nearly skip a few times from pure happiness, as you think of the relief on Sarah’s face when you tell her everything will be okay. But first, you want to tell Delphine, watch her eyes widen in surprise and her face soften as she exhales in relief. You want to kiss her and hold her because you finally have a future.

You pick up the pace as you round the final corner into the hallway where your lab is. You hope Delphine has finished her meeting with Rachel because you don’t think you can contain your excitement for much longer. As you open the door and enter the lab, you look around and notice Delphine’s pass card next to her favorite mug. She’s here and your heart bursts with exhilaration.

"Delphine!" you shout out as you place your pass card next to hers and peer around the lab benches for her. When there is no immediate response, your stomach clenches slightly; something about this doesn’t feel right. You call out again, but only silence answers, and the euphoria fades from you and panic sets in.

You make it to the last lab bench, to search in the back corner of your lab, telling yourself that she just stepped out for a moment and forgot her pass card, when you see it. Blood. On the floor and the corner of the bench. Your eyes widen in horror as you step around the bench and you let out a scream as your heart breaks.

There on the floor in the back of your lab is Delphine, bullet hole in her chest, blood pouring out of her at full force, gasping for her final breaths. You run up to her and kneel down, lifting her head up into your lap. You place a hand over the hole in her chest, knowing it won’t help at all.

"Co-cosima," Delphine sputters, as her eyes open slightly and look up at you. "Rachel…I’m…I’m sorry."

"No," you insist, panic overcoming your ability to find a way out of this situation, a way to help. "No, Delphine. You don’t have to apologize. No." You keep saying no as if it will make the situation different.

Tears stream down your cheeks, burning your cheeks with distress. Your hands shake as you try, but fail to slow the bleeding, and your brain is telling you what your heart is trying to deny, that this is it. You had your moment of happiness, of a future with Delphine, while you walked here from the exam room, but it is all over now, gone forever.

Delphine chokes on blood, and you press one bloodstained hand to her cheek and the other brushes back her hair. “Delphine,” you cry out, as the tears fall harder and faster from your eyes. “HELP!” you scream out into the void, knowing that no one can hear you down here, no miracle will make this hell go away.

"Mon…amour," Delphine whispers, and you see her struggling to hold on. A sob breaks free from you and you try desperately to hold on to this beautiful woman who minutes before was your whole future, your whole life.

"I love you, Delphine," you say between sobs, and lean forward and kiss her, feel her sweet lips reach for yours, feel her soft breath as you touch, feel the rush of love as you come together for the last time. You want it to never end, you want to never pull away, but you do so you can have one last look at those beautiful, green doe eyes.

As your eyes lock, a tear falls from hers, and you can no longer suppress the sobs as they come full force.

"Je t’aime," Delphine whispers, and as she exhales for the last time you watch the life leave those perfect eyes, and your chest burns with the pain from your heart breaking permanently. You lift her up and hold her close, crying out her name, telling yourself you will never let go because you won’t go on without her, you can’t go on without her. She is your forever. Was your forever. Almost.


End file.
